Freddy Krueger vs Nightmare
Pre-Analysis Alexander: Evil comes in many, many shapes. However, these two take their evil and form it into a name. D1G1T: Like Freddy Krueger, the Springwood Slasher! Alexander: Or the Azure Knight, Nightmare. D1G1T: I’m D1G1T and this is my friend, Alexander! Alexander: And today, we enter the battlerealm. Freddy Krueger Alexander: In September in 1942, Amanda Krueger gave birth to Fredrick Charles Krueger, who would later go on to work at a nearby power plant in Springwood. He also had a child, a wife and a hatred for everyone else. D1G1T: After an error in a trial he had later in life, he would be torched alive by the parents of Springwood. Little did anyone know that he would be back as the infamous Springwood Slasher, haunting and slaughtering the children of Springwood for a 7-movie run, which ended with a battle with the infamous killer, Jason Voorhees. Alexander: Starting with his dream demon powers, Freddy can enter the dreams of people and influence them to die in their dreams, which allows him to also kill them in real life. The origins of his powers trail back to a trail of dream demons that turned him into his dream demon self. He’s also got shapeshifting powers and a lot of odd forms. D1G1T: TV Freddy has mechanical arms tipped with razor-sharp blades that he uses to shove into a TV screen implanted in his chest. Alexander: There’s a puppet Freddy that has literally no purpose, and then there’s Super Freddy. Super Freddy loses the colour from his body, but he gets incredibly buff. Sadly, these forms don’t have a lot of uses apart from killing very specific people. D1G1T: He’s also immortal in the Dream World, which makes him all-powerful! Alexander: Not quite. While he’s practically unmatched in the Dream World, he’s anything but powerful in the real world. Sure, he can take much more of a hit than a regular human can, but one well placed attack, and he’s dead. Also, since he was burnt to death, he’s afraid of fire. D1G1T: And remember those demons? Well, if they don’t agree with Freddy, they can take away all of his powers. But even so, the Springwood Slasher is one force to be reckoned with. Nightmare Alexander: In the world of Soul Calibur, there was once a powerful sword by the name of Soul Edge. Wielded originally by the dread pirate, Cervantes de Leon, the sword would eventually be united with a warrior named Siegfried Schtauffen. Thinking his father was the one who wanted to wield the sword, he was corrupted and eventually became the powerful Azure Knight. D1G1T: Also known as Nightmare. However, Soul Edge wasn’t exactly complete, as it was still missing another piece. This piece later became the spirit sword, Soul Calibur! Alexander: Nightmare has some ferocious powers, such as a burst of energy powerful enough to launch people away from him. He can also set his sword ablaze with flames of darkness, or crush his enemies with his massive claw hand. D1G1T: If he gets Soul Edge fully assembled, though, he becomes the stronger and more dangerous Night Terror. Alexander: In this form, he becomes a monsterous beast with fiery wings of death. And yes, he can fly. D1G1T: If all this fails, Soul Edge will take it’s humanoid form as Inferno. His body is composed completely of fire, and it can wield the sword without using it’s hands! Alexander: With all this power at his disposal, Nightmare lives up to his title. Fight Nightmare trudges through the forest, feeling drowsy from his previous massacre as he sits down. Slowly, he begins to doze off into the Dream World. He awakes in a boiler room, the sound of metal scratching metal echoing. Nightmare makes a quick turn to block a slash from Freddy’s glove. FIGHT! Nightmare retaliates with a swift punch to the gut, sending Freddy flying back into a wall. Freddy gets back up, dusting himself off. “I almost felt that. You’re gonna be easy pickings.” Freddy returned and slashed again, continuously being blocked by Soul Edge. After a few minutes, Freddy gets his first hit in, cutting Nightmare’s shoulder. “Guess I’ll just cut to the chase and take your soul!” Before he can land a fatal hit on Nightmare, he gets grappled by Nightmare. “Soul Edge hungers…” He woke up, pulling Freddy into the real world. Freddy stood up and brushed himself off. “Looks like Freddy’s back in business!” Freddy turned around and was impaled through the chest by Soul Edge. Nightmare slowly lifted him into the air. “TASTE DESPAIR!” Freddy was torn in two by the sword, which consumed his soul. Nightmare then stabbed the sword into the ground. "I still need more souls..." Post-Analysis Alexander: Well, that was pretty tough. D1G1T: Freddy and Nightmare are two equally powerful characters, but Freddy’s only that strong in the Dream World. Once he was out in the Real World, he was done for. Alexander: That is correct. Freddy's chances of victory upon re-entering the real world drop to astronomically low chances, since he can only use those nifty powers in the Dream World. D1G1T: What this means is that Freddy would need to take Nightmare out in the Dream World, and he would have to do it quickly. Alexander: Even then, it's only a matter of time until Nightmare either wakes up naturally, or he pulls Freddy out of the Dream World. The latter is more likely to happen, though, since Freddy has to get close to kill his victims. D1G1T: To add insult to injury, Nightmare could take Freddy out with the thing he fears the most: fire. Alexander: One other thing to note is that even if Freddy somehow killed Nightmare, he would most likely fall victim to Soul Edge's tantalizing power and become the new Nightmare. D1G1T: I guess any way you slice it, Nightmare has the last laugh. Alexander: The winner is Nightmare. Results: FREDDY KRUEGER: + Stronger in the Dream World + Durability in the Dream World = Intelligence = Stamina - Fear of fire - Arsenal - Weaker in the Real World - Durability in the Real World - Speed - Freddy’s bones can be destroyed, wiping him from existence - No way to destroy Soul Edge - Would most likely become the next Nightmare host, if he managed to kill Nightmare NIGHTMARE: + Fire-based attacks + Durability in the Real World + Arsenal + Speed + Soul Edge cannot be destroyed by Freddy. + Stronger in the Real World = Intelligence = Stamina - Weaker in the Dream World - Durability in the Dream World Category:Year 2 Battles Category:Slasher Combatants Category:Soul Calibur Combatants